metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hardcore
Metal Wiki – Großgenre Hardcore thumb|300px|Cryptic Slaughter – Logo thumb|200px|D.R.I. – Logo Hardcore ist ein eigenes großes Musikgenres, das eine Alternative zu Metal innerhalb der harten Gitarrenmusik darstellt. Das muss aber keinen unversöhnlichen Gegensatz bilden. Die beiden Subkulturen zu den Genres haben sich parallel fortentwickelt und immer wieder gegenseitig befruchtet. *Hardcore-Doku – (englisch, 1h 00min) Hardcore entstand ab um 1980 aus dem echten Punk, nicht aus der 1977er Charts-Variante. Als Misch-Genres sind später Crossover (mit Thrash), Grindcore (mit Death), Sludge Metal (mit Doom) und schließlich Metalcore (mit Melodic Death) entstanden. → Aktuelle Hardcore-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. : → Siehe auch Grindcore, Death Metal, Thrash Metal, Black Metal, Doom Metal, Stoner Rock Übersicht der Großgenres: Reggae – Rock – Hip-Hop Metal – Punk Hardcore – Stoner Rock – Grunge – Gothic (verteilen:) *'Madball - Stand Up NY' - (video, 2:44) - Tribute to NY - Madball-Playlist ! *Swamps – Hollow Threats – (2012) - eher klassisch *Fallbrawl – Can You Dig It – (2012) - eher NY-style *'D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society' - (audio, 1:34) *Porc's Cutlet - (live, 3:30) - Brasil ! __TOC__ Subgenres im Hardcore Es haben sich jede Menge Subgenres im Hardcore gebildet, von Melodic über Skater bis zu Screamo oder New York Hardcore. Die wichtigsten etwas härteren Subgenres sind: West Coast Hardcore In Kalifornien ... Der frühe Hardore an der Westküste ... Black Flag und Dead Kennedys waren Vorläufer. Skater Hardcore ... Suicidal Tendencies ... Skater Hardcore war manchmal melodischer, in Kalifornien ist es eben sonniger, man ist am Strand ... das führte zum Melodic Hardcore mit alten Bands wie Bad Religion und Pennywise. Melodic Hardcore – Adolescents, Bad Religion, Descendents - Ignite, Pennywise, Rise Against East Coast Hardcore Der frühe Hardcore an der Ostküste ... Bad Brains waren Pioniere. D.C. Hardcore – Bad Brains ... mehr am Punk ... Minor Threat begründeten die Straight Edge-Haltung. Fugazi, ... Ging ab 1981 ab, Höhepunkt 1983. Später viel Emocore. In Boston ... Straight Edge, mehr so sophisticated stuff, in New York ... martialischer, Street Gang-style. New York Hardcore – Agnostic Front, Cro-Maks, Sick of It All, Madball ... mehr am Metal ... Der New York Hardcore ist Teil des East Coast Hardcore, im Umfeld der New Yorker Szene seit Anfang der 1980er, insbesondere in Brooklyn und im CBGB in Manhattan. Gute Bands sind Agnostic Front, Crumbsuckers?, Sick of It All, Madball, ... Thrascore Thrashcore ist Gute Bands sind die frühen D.R.I., Cryptic Slaughter, Electro Hippies, Powerviolence Powerviolence – um 1990, geht in Richtung Crustcore und Grindcore. Sehr interessant also. Geht auf Infest aus ... zurück. Gute Bands sind Man Is the Bastard, Capitalist Casualities, No Comment, Spazz, Assück und Crossed Out. Misch-Genres mit Metal Hardcore hat immer wieder mit Subgenres aus dem noch größeren Genre Metal neue Subgenres hervorgebracht, die dann meist dem Metal hinzugerechnet wurden. Crossover thumb|250px|Mike Muir – 2013 Crossover ist die Vereinigung von Hardcore und Thrash Metal, entstanden ab Mitte der 1980er. Kam aus dem beinharten Thrashcore. Die ersten Crossover-Bands Mitte der 1980er waren D.R.I., S.O.D., M.O.D. Nicht so hart aber wichtig waren die Suicidal Tendencies. Grindcore Grindcore ist die Vereinigung von Hardcore und Death Metal, entstanden aber parallel mit dem Death Metal ... Die ersten bekannteren Grindcore-Bands Ende der 1980er waren Heresy, Napalm Death, Sore Throat, Carcass, ... Sludge Metal Sludge Metal (dt.: Schlamm Metal) ist die Vereinigung von Hardcore und Doom Metal, entstanden in den feuchtschwülen Südstaaten der USA, oft angereichert mit rockigen Einflüssen wie Blues, Stoner, Grunge oder Noise. Der Sound ist eher schleppend und düster, der Gesang ist oft hart geshoutet. Er wurde insbesondere in New Orleans entwickelt. EyeHateGod – (Alben seit 1990) - aus New Orleans Crowbar - (Alben seit 1991) - aus New Orleans Down – (Alben seit 1995) - aus New Orleans Neurosis – (Alben seit 199x) - aus ... Metalcore Metalcore ist die Vereinigung von Hardcore und Melodic Death Metal - und mit extrem modischem Kommerz, was Klamotten, Konsum und Stylen angeht. ... würg ... Geschichte des Hardcore Hardcore entwickelte sich ab etwa 1980 aus dem noch frischen Punk und einer weiter verbreiteten Metal-Basis. Die Kids nahmen die Beherrschung ihrer Instrumente und mixten sie mit revolutionären Ideen im weiteren Sinne (Fuck Eltern, War, Society, ... !). Zwischendurch gab es immer wieder kommerziell erfolgreiche Subgenres, aber neue Entwicklungen kamen immer aus dem Untegrund. Heute steht der Hardcore ein wenig im Schatten des kommerzielleren Metalcore, vielleicht braucht es neue Fan-Mags und weniger FB-Shit. Die Anfänge Um 1980 gab es in den USA fünf Bands, die den Hardcore maßgeblich entwickelt haben. In der Nähe von Los Angeles gab es Black Flag (mit Henry Rollins, Debüt 1981). In Los Angeles gab es die Angry Samoans (Debüt 1980). In San Francisco gab es die Dead Kennedys (Debüt 1981). In New York gab es die Bad Brains (Debüt 1982). In Washington D.C. gab es Minor Threat (Debüt 1981). Wegen der stark ausgeprägten DIY-Haltung gründeten z.B. Black Flag ihr eigenes Plattenlabel SST Records, Minor Threat hatten Dischord, SSD aus Boston gründeten X-Claim Records. *'American Hardcore' - (englisch, 1h 40 min) - Super-Doku In England blieb man zu der Zeit eher beim Punk und entwickelte aus dem härteren Streetpunk und Anarcho Punk den ebenfalls hart, geil und schnellen D-Beat und später Crustcore. In New York bildete sich schon Anfang der 1980er der New York Hardcore, der einiges vom Stil des Punk weglässt und mehr auf Macho und Tough Guy und Unity macht. Musikalisch werden Einflüsse vom New Yorker Underground-Metal eingebaut. Die Helden sind Agnostic Front (Debüt 1984), Cro-Mags (Debüt 1986), Sick of It All (Debüt 1987). (... Slapshot Boston ? - Black Flag, SSD, 7 Seconds, Negative Approach, Bad Brains, Gouvernment Issue, State of Alert, TSOL, Dead Kennedys, The Misfits, Hüsker Dü, Jerry´s Kids, Gang Green, Big Boys, The Dicks, Circle Jirks) Hardcore in den 1990ern ... Hardcore im 21. Jahrhundert Heute gibt es die ganzen Subgenres von oben ... Einige aktuelle Alben werden hier vorgestellt ! Wichtige Hardcore-Bands Die Menge an Hardcore-Bands ist uferlos, da Hardcore seit Jahrzehnten auf der ganzen Welt Teil der Jugendkultur ist und es viele neue Wellen und Strömungen gab. Außerdem haben sich verschiedene Stile immer neu befruchtet, was etwas herausragendes ist (erzähl das mal nem Religiösen, nem Bürokraten oder nem Techniker). Hier kommen die ersten wichtigen Bands alphabetisch: Agnostic Front – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 1982?, Debüt 1984 - Die Chefs des New York Hardcore, über die Jahrzehnte gesehen. Cryptic Slaughter - aus ..., USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - D.R.I. – aus ..., USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - haben am Anfang extremen Hardcore gemacht und später Crossover. Helmet – aus ..., USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - die haben auch wunderbare Gesangsmelodien dabei, ohne gleich schlager zu werden. Madball – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - verwandt mit den Agnostics (s.o.) sind sie gleich die Nummer Zwei in der Stene, und mit Hatebreed (s.u.) rulen sie eigentlich das Business. (?) MDC – aus Austin, Texas, USA, gegründet 1979, Debütalbum 1982 - an der Grenze zum Anarcho Punk, gegen Konzerne und für Tierrechte. Sick of It All – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 1987 - die große alte Alternative zu Agnostic Front, nicht so schlecht gelaunt und prolig. Suicidal Tendencies – aus ..., Kalifornien, USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - auch mit super Gesangsmelodien, haben am Anfang coolen Skate Hardcore gemacht und später Crossover. The Accüsed – aus ..., USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - extremer Hardcore, richtung Grindcore. Aktuelle Hardcore-Bands Hardcore ist heute immer noch besonders im Underground großartig, was ihn mit dem Punk verbindet. Hardcore-Bands mit Plattenvertrag sind selten. Neben melodischen Bands, die eigentlich Pop-Rock machen gibt es hauptsächlich Bands zwischen aggressivem New York Hardcore und dem Gejammer der Metalcorler. Hatebreed – Terror – Walls of Jericho – Wichtige Hardcore-Alben ... nach Datum ... → Aktuelle Hardcore-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. Suicidal Tendencies – ... – 199x The Accüsed – Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Punk Wikia' – (deutsch) - bei den Kollegen, hier gibt es mehr Bands Kategorie:Benachbartes Genre